screwattackdeathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy Valentine
Countess Isabella "Ivy" Valentine is an iconic fighter from the Soul Calibur series. Biography The House of Valentine was once one of the most wealthy families in London. Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine had been raised with love by her parents. However, her father, Earl Valentine, was driven insane by his pursuit for what was called the "Key to Eternal Youth." By the time of his death, his efforts to search for immortality had drained his family's fortunes and left one of London's most distinguished families in ruins. As if to pursue her husband into death, the Countess fell ill and passed away soon after Earl Valentine's death. This left Ivy as the sole surviving member of the Valentine family. In reality, Ivy was not a true Valentine by birth. The Earl and Countess found her abandoned in front of their mansion when she was an infant, and she was taken into the family as an adopted child. Ivy discovered this secret only after reading a will left behind by the Countess in her death. But this did not matter to her, for the Valentines were the only parents she knew. Searching through her parents' possessions, Ivy found her father's diary. In it, she discovered that the "Key to Eternal Youth" her father had been pursuing was a sword called Soul Edge. He had also been obsessed with the art of alchemy. To honor her father, Ivy chose to become an alchemist and investigate Soul Edge. During this investigation, she uncovered the true nature of the sword–it was an evil blade that feasted on souls. Vercci, Adams, Captain Cervantes; the more she read of the fates of those who had come into contact with Soul Edge, the more she became convinced of her suspicions. "My father was driven mad by such a loathsome thing...this evil sword!" Filled with rage and despair, Ivy vowed to avenge the death of her father by using all of her knowledge to destroy Soul Edge. Ivy realized she needed to create a weapon powerful enough to destroy Soul Edge. Her knowledge led her to successfully create a weapon capable of shifting back and forth from a whip to a sword. This weapon was merely mechanical though, and Ivy believed the only thing which could stand against a living weapon is another living weapon. She attempted to use alchemy and her own blood to give the sword life, but all attempts were unsuccessful. Finding her alchemic skills useless, she turned to studying ancient sorcery. Every midnight, she would attempt summoning rituals, hoping to call upon a being who would grant her sword life. With every failed attempt, Ivy became more desperate and angry. At last, one night, a large malformed arm emerged from her summoning circle. The arm, sensing her attachment to her weapon, proceeded to touch the whip sword. Ivy heard a soundless voice seemingly coming from the arm. "I, Cross of the Pledge, shall confer upon thee the Point in the Escutcheon of Destruction - Dexter Purpure." The ceremony came to an end and the mysterious being vanished. Under the moonlight, Ivy's sanity began to crack. She finally had the weapon she had sought to create; a living sword which would obey her every command. Calling her weapon the 'Ivy Blade', she set out on her journey to find and destroy Soul Edge. Death Battle Info Description Left on the doorstep of a London mansion, the infant Isabella was adopted and raised by the noble house of Valentine. Little did they know that she'd grow up to be THIS deadly dominatrix! Oh, daddy must be so proud! Well, he's dead. So, there' that. Both her father and mother died while searching for the legendary Soul Edge. Leaving Isabella or Ivy as their sole legacy. Her only remaining parent is her birth father, Cervantes. Who is a zombie...sometimes. Well, then good call on the baby dumper donation. Zombie pirates don't make good fathers. Believe me I know. What? Ivy also has some awfully great, um, magic. Her father was a skilled alchemist and Ivy took up his research to find and destroy Soul Edge. She taught herself summoning and alchemy rituals, which she used to forge her unique sword, The Valentine. The Valentine is an extendable snake sword with a stupid name. He should've been called "Deadly as Fuck" since it works just like a normal sword, but with the flick of Ivy's wrist it turns into a nine meter long whip of blades. It can be used in all sorts of ways! Even a stealthy, underground attack. It is also mentioned with a mind of its own. Ivy accomplished this by summoning the hand of Nightmare which breath life into the sword. Wait, hold on! How does a hand breath exactly? Of all I talked about, THAT is what you question? Anyway, since Nightmare is Soul Edge personified, this ironically joined Ivy's fate. They very abomination she seeks to destroy. Whoops. I'd like to join Ivy's fate, if ya' know what I'm sayin'. This curse bonded Ivy's blood to the immortal Soul Edge so thoroughly her body actually stopped ageing. Um, actually Wiz, what I think is her ageing happening here is her age is getting stored in her enormous rack. I mean, they just keep getting bigger and bigger as time goes by! Well, you never know with magic. Ivy is skilled with all her swords and forms, but long ranged combat is her bread and butter. She is very good at controlling the battle field with wide whip swings, powerful kicks, and session strikes. I mean let's be honest, who would wanna use that thing as a normal sword? She has spent most of her life seeking and destroying anything that remotely is related to Soul Edge. Innocent or otherwise. Which will eventually include herself when all is said and done. But despite having one of Soul Calibur's deadliest move sets, she has a rather spotty Win/Loss record. Don't they make pads for that? Still, she's defeated countless foes and accomplished impressive feats. Like kicking a point blank bullet out of the air! Damn, that's fast! Well, more so insanely accurate instinct. Presumably, she's using the weight of her above average sized breasts as momentum to increase he speeds. If that's a real martial art, I'm going to find it, and teach it. Ivy is a warrior who uses everything at her disposal. Notes Background *Full name: Countess Isabella Valentine *Height: 179cm / 5'10" *Weight: 58kg / 128 lbs. *Age: 49 (Physically 32) *Hometown: London *Daughter of Cervantes *Fighting Style: Self-Taught *A dominatrix for no real reason Magic *Alchemy **Lab-based **Instrumental in creating her snake sword **Not typically for combat **Used in some special moves *Summoning magic **Sphere traps **Magic fire **Nightmare's hand *Acasual Paradox Critical Edge *Grand Alchemy Critical Finish Valentine (Snake Sword) *Formerly called "Ivy Blade" *Alternates between sword & whip *Max whip length: 9m / 30ft *Can use Guard Impacts *Can perform Edge Attacks *Granted life by Soul Edge *Critical Finish and Edge moves *Definitely not for novice swordsmen Known Win/Loss *Loss - Astaroth *Loss - Taki *Win - Seong Mi-na *Loss - Zasalamel *Win - Zasalamel Rematch *Loss - Cervantes *Win - Cervantes Rematch Category:Females Category:Soul Calibur Category:Good Characters Category:Swordsmen